


小范医生的纯情罗曼史

by BaiCha



Category: all闲 - Fandom, 庆余年
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaiCha/pseuds/BaiCha
Summary: 现代au 主线剧情原著走向所有一切美好事物都属于小范大人 ooc属于我本章提及多个cp 有竹闲自行车
Relationships: 上杉虎X范闲, 五竹X范闲, 李承乾X范闲, 李承泽X范闲, 沈重X范闲, 滕梓荆X范闲, 燕小乙X范闲 - Relationship, 高达X范闲
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

夜色如泼墨般渲染了天边最后一丝霞红。首都市人民医院大门敞开，却早已不复白日里人满为患的喧闹景象，医院长廊静谧安宁，空气分子里充斥着消毒液体挥散不去的气味残留。  
泌尿科门诊室的乳白色门板虚虚掩着，范闲刚打发走最后一名前来复诊的病患，此刻正窝在他自掏腰包置办的舒适办公椅里闭目养神，浑圆的指腹在脸颊左右辗转揉捏，以舒缓他因着白衣天使的职业笑容而酸胀的两腮。  
小范医生作为泌尿科冉冉升起的新星，在两个月前空降到首都市人民医院，白大褂套在身上还没捂热，就被请进院长办公室进行了长达两小时的亲切友好会谈，此后平步青云，正式入职不到两周便荣升至科室副主任的光荣岗位，除去他是医院股东费介最疼惜的亲传弟子身份外，他在医学造诣上也堪称出类拔萃，硕博论文年年被当作医学生必读精选范文人人传颂，知网点击浏览量也曾斩获年度新高，与人称泌尿科顶梁柱的冷师兄并称首都人民医院的“泌尿之光”。  
按常理说，泌尿科是所有男性避之惟恐而不及的可怖场所，常常与“早泄”“阳痿”等折损男性雄风的字眼同屏出现。但自打小范医生大驾光临，预约门诊的人数便以搭乘运载火箭的速度与日俱增，说是从医院门口排到通往邻市的高速公路上也毫不夸张，其中不泛纨绔子弟大费周章没病找病只为一亲芳泽，迫使小范医生不得不从坐班门诊调转至外科手术，每日与肾脏结石亲密接触。  
预约门诊虽无望，大家却另辟蹊径，发挥自身近水楼台的地理优势，推动起另一服务产业的发展与完善——诸如打听小范医生详细的上下班时间，实时运行轨迹，今日服装搭配等……更有甚者，将自己独家珍藏的偷拍照片以高价售卖，按照清晰度、穿搭、拍摄角度、光照如何等因素划分价格，赚得盆满钵满。  
范闲不是没听说，不过一些无伤大雅的小举动，他也无心插手。

许是今日的一场肿瘤切除手术过于耗费精力，他在办公室逗留时间较往常延长许久，待他养精蓄锐，将白大褂一尘不染地收拾妥帖，换上自己御寒效果极好的毛呢大衣走出门时，外面的值班护士已经新换了一批。  
范闲陆续与擦肩而过的同事们挥手道别，在护士站一群如狼似虎的眼神中翩翩飘过，只留下祖马龙新款古龙水的馥郁芬芳。  
他没有乘坐电梯直达地下车库，而是迈着不紧不慢地步伐选择走安全通道，似乎对今晚的安排早有预料。果不其然，兜里适时的传来清脆的铃声。范闲摸出手机，指纹解锁，微信界面跳出的红色未读图标在一众消息免打扰的对话框中格外醒目刺眼。  
上面简洁明了的六个大字更加凸显出发信人惜字如金的语言风格和强迫症般的标点习惯：今晚老地方见。  
范闲下意识地挑起眉毛，手指在键盘前犹豫再三，最终按下几个字点击发送：一会儿见。  
他把手机揣回上衣口袋，径直朝自己的路虎走去。要说范建作为庆国第一科技研究公司的首席财务总监，家里的金银珠宝足以构筑一座富丽堂皇的宫殿，车库里更是豪车遍地，各色型号任君挑选，偏偏范闲对这零件都不知换过几批的破旧路虎情有独钟，光是在高级4s店倾注的修理保养费就超过这辆车本身的造价估值。  
启动车子前，范闲突然想起什么似的掏出手机，划拉开手机通讯录翻找出那个烂熟于心的号码：我晚点回家，密码告诉过你，门口那盆棕竹底下有备用钥匙。  
范闲想起自己曾因电子密码锁没电自己又自信满满的不带钥匙，从而在走廊冰凉瓷砖地板上委屈一宿，等待第二天物业前来解救他的陈年糗事。自那以后他就得了强迫症般地在他目所能及的每个地方安置一把备用钥匙，出门前也要至少问三遍自己——你带钥匙了吗？

等他把车子开上三环，天已经黑得比墨还浓稠了。  
所谓的“老地方”是京都市内可以与醉仙居齐名的一家清吧——一石居，范闲大学时期常常约上三五好友来此喝酒谈天，久而久之演化成他们小团体的秘密基地。不过这里消费不低，还未脱离中产阶级的社畜自然无福消受，他那几个狐朋狗友也是仰仗小范公子的雄厚家底，否则以王启年视财如命的抠搜程度，踏进一石居门槛这事儿一生无望。  
范闲刚推开大门，目光就锁定在吧台前闭眼聆听的身影。他一边将外衣脱下叠好放在臂弯，一边向那个对他的存在依旧毫无察觉的身影走去。

“小言公子总算想起我这个昔日故友，让范某好生感动，”范闲把手搭在言冰云肩膀上重重地按压两下，在得到对面眉头紧锁的吃痛反应后，嬉皮笑脸地在人旁边的高脚椅上落座，眼神四处张望，“怎么就你一个人，王启年人呢？”  
言冰云揉捏着酸胀的肩膀——坐办公室的通病，面上很快恢复平常半死不活的冷漠面孔，回他：“这个点儿老王许是在家辅导孩子功课呢。”  
“想在你脸上看到一点儿活人的情绪简直比蜀道还难，”范闲撇嘴，小声嘀咕道。  
话还是一字不漏地传进言冰云的耳朵里，他不以为意地耸耸肩，打出两声响指示意酒保给范闲调制饮品。范闲表示他竖着进来的还想竖着出去，喝酒就免了，因此酒保识趣地为他特调了一杯爆款果茶。  
范闲接过吸管没先插进杯里，而是用削尖的那头去戳言冰云万年不变的面瘫脸，表情一脸认真，“要不你去医院看看？作为你的好兄弟我诚挚地给你提出建议，不然你这张脸再有姿色也不会有小姑娘愿意往你这座冰山上靠。”末了他又诚恳地附加一句“提我名字可以打五折哦”。  
言冰云看着范闲，将嘴唇抿成一线。  
“……你你你别用这种眼神看我啊，”范闲被他盯地脊背发凉，以他对言冰云微表情解析学的深度掌握，这小子露出这种表情准没憋好屁。  
果不其然。  
“我要结婚了。”言冰云淡淡开口。  
“什么？！”这个消息犹如平地惊雷，范闲使尽浑身解数才没把嘴里的果茶一口喷在言冰云那张英俊的帅脸和看着就价格不菲的高定衬衫上，“你要结婚了？！作为你最好的兄弟和发小，我怎么一点都不知情？！”  
“你现在不是知情了？”言冰云反问，面上依旧毫无波澜。  
去你妈的！范闲在心里默默把言冰云祖宗十八代问候个遍也难平心中气结。不过仔细想来也确实合理，范闲之前人在国外，言冰云又是个惜字如金的主，朋友圈里除了时事政治连娱乐头条都遍寻不见，更别提分享私人生活。回国后他忙着购房置地，就业入职，今日才得空约见。  
可他还是气，气在——言冰云对他的风流情史了如指掌，他却对言冰云的恋爱过程一概不知。  
言冰云从小就是父母口中别人家的孩子，包揽学校所有的荣誉称号，别提早恋了，他不把班级里偷摸恋爱的小情侣们写成书面报告递交到班主任手里就已经阿弥陀佛谢天谢地。那时年少不经事，也有不少姑娘被他冷峻的外表所蒙蔽蛊惑，可送出的情书人连封面都没瞥一眼就直接投喂给冰冷的垃圾桶。就这样儿一个榆木脑袋，此刻竟然告诉他：他要结婚了！跳过心动暧昧告白恋爱等一系列常规操作，以搭乘三级运载火箭的速度直接奔向婚姻的坟墓。  
范闲实在想不通。  
言冰云倒是不急不躁，静静等待范闲将这个消息拆吃入腹、消化吸收，并向酒保要了杯低酒精含量的长岛冰茶，边喝边等。  
“你结婚几号？”范闲大脑当机一会儿后才有所缓和。  
“下月五号。”  
范闲掰着手指头算，“就剩十天了？！”  
言冰云点头。  
范闲再次气结，伸出拳头示意言冰云要请十顿小龙虾才能平息他内心熊熊燃烧的怒火。  
言冰云对他公然敲诈勒索的行为表示默许，心里为自己即将日渐干瘪的钱包抹了两把不存在的眼泪。  
“跟兄弟说说，你那未婚妻是何许人也？能把你这等没有人性的家伙降服定不是凡俗之人。”成功敲诈十顿小龙虾后的小狐狸卸下攻击形态，心满意足地吸了两口果茶，咬着吸管歪头询问消息中另一当事人的具体情况。  
“她叫沈婉儿，是沈氏集团的千金，”言冰云斜睨着范闲，伸手向酒保要了根新的吸管以解救范闲嘴里惨不忍睹的那根，“她哥——沈重，你应该略有耳闻吧？”  
范闲的大脑迎来了今晚的第二轮头脑风暴。  
何止是略有耳闻，简直是冤家聚首啊！范闲在内心哀嚎，若是言冰云知道他最好的兄弟爬过他未来大舅哥的床，不知他那张肌肉麻痹的面瘫脸会不会有所抽搐。不过就算范闲再喜欢看言冰云吃瘪语塞的倒霉模样，此刻也不敢将这重磅“炸弹”脱口而出。  
范闲咳嗽两声以缓解内心尴尬，吸管搅在果茶里，逆时针三圈，顺时针四圈，才缓缓开口：“听闻沈重这厮……这人生得一副奸商肠肚，又是个妹控，你家的条件怕是不达标准，他怎肯将妹妹下嫁于你？”小范医生真诚发问。  
“起初他确是不愿，不过有次他来我家视察，不知怎的，自那之后他便对我和婉儿的交往不再强加干涉。”  
范闲想起言冰云家里那张摆在正厅的四人合照，后背一阵恶寒。  
“反正我一心想娶婉儿，只要他一松口，一切自是水到渠成、顺理成章。”言冰云的大眼里闪烁着“无辜”二字。  
你丫财色双收！你当然没什么不满了！范闲恨得咬牙切齿，差点儿没把门牙磕碎，脑袋里与言冰云相关联的词汇全都被马赛克覆盖。  
“那我祝你百年好合，早生贵子。”虽然对言冰云隐瞒恋情、与人私定终身的不道德行为略有不满，但看到一小长大的好兄弟找到真爱修成正果，送出的祝福还是真心实意。  
言冰云眉毛微动算是收下范闲的祝福，“别光谈我了，你呢？空窗期这么久也没个新鲜情报，你怕是……还忘不了他？”  
被戳到痛处的范闲丢下一记知道你还多嘴的“和善”眼神。  
言冰云心领神会，转头去戳范闲的另一痛处：“高达被陈萍萍派去市公安局了，虽说这人脑子不太灵光，但拳脚功夫算是上乘，听说都荣升刑侦队副支队长了，你就不打算见见？”  
范闲现在合理怀疑言冰云今天是诚心来给他添堵的。他深深叹了口气，像是要把肺里积压的灰尘也一同叹出，“……那事儿算我对不住他，可我已经受到惩罚了啊。”  
可言冰云似乎不打算在这个话题上放过他，他正色道：“范闲，他走也有五年了，人死不能复生。你就不能放过他也放过自己吗……”  
范闲眨了眨眼，他明明滴酒未沾，此刻依旧感到宿醉般地头痛欲裂，他想骂言冰云混蛋，还想告诉他他忘不了，这些掏心窝子话一张口时便烟消云散，“言冰云，我在你眼里就那么不让人省心？你能把你小学当大队长时那副官架子模样收收成么。我现在是名成年且心理健康的男性，我会为自己的幸福生活有所考量的。”  
他在言冰云存疑的目光中面不改色地说完，并及时止损，打断他接下来长篇大论的说教。  
“……我还有其他事情，就不再多陪了。”范闲把大衣穿好，从钱包里抽出几张红色票子放在吧台，“这顿我请，算是庆祝你结束单身生涯，即将老婆孩子热炕头。还有啊，你婚礼那天我有安排，红包我托王启年带给你，按照咱们曾经约定好的只多不少。”  
“婚礼你必须来。”言冰云语气难得强硬。  
“Why？！”  
“因为我已经定好了——你来当婚、礼、司、仪。”言冰云一字一顿。  
范闲仿佛听见什么断了的声音，脑海里窜出四个大字——在劫难逃！范闲敢保证如果世界上真的有鬼魂存在，言冰云祖上此刻一定七窍生烟。

直到把车开进地下车库，安置妥当，范闲还是对今晚爆炸的信息量表示接受无能。他没有先上楼，而是调转方向钻进了公寓对面的连锁超市，在果蔬区挑挑拣拣，又在生活用品区驻足思索，最终将手伸向了货架上似乎等待多时的凡士林。  
范闲拎着两兜子蔬菜哼着小调从电梯探出身时，就看见一个身姿挺拔、一袭黑衣的身影站在他那盆翠绿翠绿的棕竹旁宛若门神，散发着神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的凛冽气息。  
范闲走过去将手里两兜子菜从容地递去，对方也自然地接下，“叔，不是跟你说过棕竹底下有钥匙么？你在这儿站多久了？”  
范闲也不是心疼五竹，毕竟作为依靠光合作用便能自主充电的机器人——五竹是不会感到疲累的。但他这么大刀阔斧地站在他家门口，怕是会成为邻居家四岁小孩的童年阴影。  
他输入密码，听到门锁开启的声响才得到五竹声线毫无起伏的回复，“我想等你回来。”  
范闲心头一暖，没再说话。他推开门打开灯，屋内的布局瞬间清晰能辨，五竹紧随其后，顺带关门落锁。  
范闲把大衣脱下挂在衣架上，转身走进卧室打开电视，把遥控器塞进五竹没有富余的手里，再从五竹那接过装有凡士林的黑色塑料袋，拿着刚刚翻找出来的浴袍钻进浴室做“战”前准备。  
就好像单凭借脑电波交流，五竹就能领会他的全部神思。

等范闲裹着浴袍从浴室出来，看到的便是五竹看着电视，电视里播放着画面，而背景音里浑厚的男性嗓音陈述着“春天来了，又到了万物复苏、百兽繁殖的季节”的和谐场面。  
范闲趿拉着棉质拖鞋，走到五竹身边，“叔，你学坏了。”  
五竹似乎不解其意，歪头注视着他。  
“算了，”范闲懒得解释，直奔今晚的主题，伸手去解五竹的皮带扣，解了半天收效甚微，他开口抱怨，“叔，你下次换个带松紧的裤子，这个未免难脱了点儿。”  
五竹在心里默默记下，伸手帮范闲解决这个难缠的皮带。他的衣物很快便尽数褪下，被范闲随意地丢置在昂贵的羊绒地毯上。范闲滚烫的手掌摸上五竹垂软的性器，对方肉眼可见地在他技巧娴熟的搓揉下胀成惊人可观的尺寸。  
接下来的一切都顺其自然。  
五竹在范闲表达他今晚有些许疲倦之后心领神会地立即调转两人的姿势，以侵略者的姿态俯视范闲，而范闲主动张开双腿表示任君采撷。他的腿被五竹对折后压向两侧，露出粉嫩湿濡的后穴，五竹探进两指感受到被仔细扩张后的甬道既松弛又紧致，适时地换上自己肿胀的阴茎，虽然他无法体会高潮的快感，但还是从范闲被操干舒爽甚至失神的神情中获得满足。  
范闲双眼失焦，下面的嘴跟五竹的性器抵死缠绵，上面的嘴却略感空虚乏味，一张口便被短促的呻吟拆解地支离破碎，“……叔，你、你亲亲我。”  
五竹作为能动手尽量不逼逼的实干派，牵过范闲伸向自己的手并顺势将其搭在后颈，附身与范闲唇齿相依。  
五竹在性事上对他的言听计从让范闲想起两人第一次滚床单时，他因五竹大开大合地操干而欲仙欲死嘴里含糊地喊“停”，之后五竹便真的不再动作，鸡巴依旧梆硬地插在他屁股里，害得他在距离高潮一步之遥的边缘悬崖勒马，以至于他在往后很长一段的时间里患上了迟射的男科疾病。  
范闲低头看见埋在他胸口那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，喉头发紧，心里想着：总算还有点长进。五竹叼住他敏感脆弱的乳尖向上拉扯，又含入口中吸吮碾磨，舌尖在他微微鼓胀的乳晕旁留下道道水痕。  
在最后的冲刺关头，范闲头脑已经一片混沌却还留有余隙地想：老娘当年研发五竹时绝对不单是想保驾护航这么简单。紧接着五竹猛烈的攻势让他无法再分神，脑中白光一闪，淅淅沥沥泄在五竹腹肌坚实的小腹上，四肢五脏感到前所未有的淋漓畅快。  
尽管五竹不会在他屁股里留下需要清理的精液，却还是抱起范闲在贤者时间瘫软的身体去浴室清洗。  
再回到卧室将范闲新置备的床上三件套换好，把沾上精液的脏床单用凉水浸泡，撒上从储物柜里摸出的洗衣粉。  
待他整理好自己，范闲已经呼吸平稳，在梦里与周公会面了，他小心翼翼地关上门，尽量不发出弄醒范闲的声响。

当一切回归平静，范闲在黑夜里睁开了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主线剧情加一点荆闲往事

京都市内流传着一个家喻户晓的名字，而她的传奇人生可谓是京都风雨录浓墨重彩的一篇华章。

叶轻眉在正式当上庆余堂CIO之前就已经成为工科界权威级的可怖存在，跳级拿奖如同常人喝水吃饭，手头数十篇获奖论文被权威机构收录登刊，甚至被誉为庆大理工学院的形象代言，连同往年招收惨淡的电子信息专业都摇身一变成一匹黑马挤进新一届热门志愿的榜单。作为理工学院的金字招牌，叶教授的大头照迄今依旧稳固霸占着工科教授墙面的C位，在一众面如金纸的地中海中显得格外养眼脱俗。

叶轻眉是何许人也，岂能与那些戴着厚重镜片、头发不剩几根的糟老头子相提并论。因此她一毕业就脱离了学术研究的苦海，转头用自己省吃俭用攒下来的奖金和稿费，连哄带骗地勾着两个发小——范建跟陈萍萍合伙创办了不以盈利为目的的科技公司庆余堂，为此陈萍萍不惜掏空自己的小金库，范建则跟他的守财奴老爹签下了类似高利贷的不平等条约，启动资金这才得以凑足。

俗话说三个臭皮匠赛过诸葛亮，工科大佬叶轻眉、行管尖子生陈萍萍加上世袭会计范建总算在磕绊中将庆余堂运作起来。

不过公司发展远没有想象中的顺利。

庆余堂以贩卖高科技产品为主，暴利产业愣是让叶轻眉做成了赔本的买卖，业绩惨淡得曾一度让三人接连几月以泡面咸菜为食。按她的理念说：人人生而平等，本无贵贱之分。高科技产品由于研发时间久，造价高等原因只流通于上流社会，金钱权利造就了社会阶级的不平等性，庆余堂则成为叶轻眉寄托理想实现抱负的媒介。

许是不忍发小跟自己一同受苦，叶轻眉便默认了陈萍萍将部分产品卖给上流社会的举动，有了资金的支持，庆余堂也渐渐步入正轨，很快在庆国科技产业中占有一片立足之地。

变故发生在范闲出生那年。叶轻眉临近生产，庆余堂遭遇机密泄露的危机，媒体记者将范家四周围得水泄不通，“庆余堂违反国家法令研制科技武器”一题瞬间占据各大报纸新闻的头版头条，国民关注度持续攀升，国家不得不下派专员进行审查，最终一无所获。

庆余堂沉冤昭雪后，事情非但没有就此停息，反而引发了群众更为广泛地探讨，更有甚者推测是庆余堂的半慈善属性触到了资本市场的逆鳞，但无从定论，只得不了了之。

而当叶轻眉的名字再次出现大庆时报的新闻版面上时，她已经从庆余堂的执行董事变成了一起交通事故的主人公。事故现场极其惨烈，叶轻眉和肇事司机当场死亡，陈萍萍及时送医，从阎王那儿捡回条命，可惜废了条腿，终日与轮椅为伴。

警方调取监控并从事故现场取证得出“系刹车失灵导致的恶性交通事故”一结论。

意外接踵而来，关于庆余堂的诸多阴谋诡说再度成为讨论的热题。叶轻眉不幸去世，陈萍萍卧床养伤，公司的重担一时全落在范建肩上，忙得他脚打后脑勺，不得已将刚刚断奶的范闲连同打包好的高达一同送去儋州母亲那里寄养。

隔辈亲的说法不无道理，因为范家老太的过度溺爱，范闲从小便养成无拘无束的散漫性格，倒是与他那个洒脱惯了的老妈如出一辙，三岁就知道在幼儿园收马仔、立帮派，照着电影古惑仔有样学样，一时还真混出些名堂来。

范建这边没法对自己母亲的教育方式横加干预，陈萍萍那边更是因没能亲自抚养范闲整日忧心忡忡，尤其在看到五竹每日例行发来范闲“昨日扒男生裤子”“今日扯女生辫子”的日常生活后，他豁出老脸一个电话知会到远在美国享受沙滩浴的费介那里，假期泡汤的热心市民费先生则一边骂骂咧咧一边踏上了千里奶孩子的征途。

费介无妻无子，还是个“熊孩子恐惧症”重症患者，在临见自己这个便宜徒弟之前已经做好了赴死的决心，奈何范闲从小就生了一颗七窍玲珑心，把费介哄得跟吃了洗脑包的毒唯似的，跟陈萍萍没少就范闲的教育问题上大打出嘴。

好在经过费老的悉心调教，范闲终于在前往混世魔王的岔路口及时转弯，一脚踏进医学理疗的深坑，费介为自己衣钵传承后继有人笑得见牙不见眼，陈萍萍跟范建也在得此喜讯后差点放挂小鞭儿。

直到小升初后，范闲跟其他同龄男生一样，沉溺在金庸的武侠世界里无法自拔，从此对文学创作产生了莫大的兴趣，立志成为一代文豪大家，用文字书写快意恩仇，不过这一理想在文理分科时便被费介残忍地扼杀在摇篮里，但热爱文学的种子一经播撒日夜浇灌终在心里长成了参天大树。高考结束的假期他化名澹泊公在知名文学网站上开启了他的第一本长篇连载《红楼》，收获无数追捧，催更的消息铺天盖地蹦出来差点儿烧了他的电脑主板。

高考放榜那天，范闲不负众望考上了庆大的医学专业，高达学习方面一窍不通，高考成绩完美差出录取分数线两百多分，为了陪范闲愣是让范建花钱托关系塞进了庆大的刑侦专业。

柳如玉怕范闲住不惯臭气熏天的男生宿舍，在学校附近买下一套两居室，家具按照范闲的喜好布置，小时工每日清扫，随时拎包入住。

他这个小妈是在叶轻眉去世两年后进的家门，是个气质绝佳的舞蹈老师，彼时庆余堂遭遇滑铁卢，正是落井下石的好时机，柳如玉却没喊苦喊累陪着范建挺过来了，范闲就打心眼儿里认可这个小妈。虽见面不多，柳玉如待他却视如己出，还给他添了两个可爱的弟弟妹妹。

范若若从小就是他哥的铁杆粉丝，一向秉持着“哥哥是万物的尺度”的人生理念，乖巧懂事从不让范闲操心，范思辙则良好地继承了老范家祖传的财迷基因，给他钱比叫他爹都好使，半吊子二世祖的性格倒也惹不出什么祸端。

大学生活如期将至，范闲不想报道头天就登上校园论坛的头版头条故而委婉拒绝了全家人替他送行的好意，跟高达两手空空勾肩搭背地进了庆大的校门，途径计算机专业报道口时偶遇了几年没见的发小言冰云，寒暄一番后，在通往医学院行政楼的交叉路口被一个长得神似悲伤蛙的学长伸手拦住。

“范学弟可是要去行政楼？”悲伤蛙笑得一脸谄媚，眼角的褶皱仿佛能活生生地夹死一只蚊子。

明知故问，范闲丢给他一记白眼，换做审视的眼神将他上下打量一番，从他写满人情世故的大脸上读出一点他那财迷弟弟伸手朝他讨要零用钱时的意味来。

倒是高达急哄哄地上前一步，将范闲护在身后，一线天的小眼睛里充满敌意和戒备，“好狗不挡道，你这货从哪儿冒出来的？”

“哎——这话可就不中听了，素质社会，文明用语，”悲伤蛙非但不急不恼，甚至从容地伸出手帮高达理了理稍显凌乱的衣领，被高达恼羞成怒地反手拍掉，“我找范学弟自然是有要事相商。”

范闲被他弄出几分兴致，宽慰地拍了下正欲发作的高达，“敢问学长尊姓大名？”

“在下王启年。”

这名儿听着耳熟，范闲在脑海里进行一次短暂的地毯式搜索，得出的结果令他瞠目结舌，“你你你就是在网上卖我红楼盗版txt的那个？！”

“王某也只是借范学弟的光赚一点蝇头小利。”王启年伸出小指比划着，身上散发的欠揍气息让范闲忍不住眉毛打结。

“你来找我干嘛？”

“自从王某被范学弟拉进黑名单后，我那些用户天天催着我要红楼的最新章节……”王启年讨好般地对范闲挤眉弄眼，引发范闲身体心理的双重不适。

关于拉黑，确有此事。某日范闲在挑灯夜战地肝完最新一更打算发给范若若让她帮忙发表之时便先收到对方的一轮短信轰炸，来龙去脉无非是一个叫王启年的资源狗在社交平台以9.9的低廉价格将他的红楼以txt的格式大肆售卖。导致红楼互动热度直线下滑的罪魁祸首水落石出，范闲得以从怀疑自己文笔剧情不够打动人心的怪圈中脱出，心情畅快地睡了个美容觉还不忘睡前打给他的万事通干爹封了这资源狗的IP以绝后患。

范闲瞬间读懂王启年前来寻他的用意，伸出修长白皙的手指在他眼前摇了摇，语气坚定地一口回绝，“这事儿免谈。”

王启年见状立马狗腿地贴上来，被高达伸手堪堪拦住，“哎哟——范学弟啊，不对，范公子范文豪，您大人有大量，我这儿不更新不成了欺骗消费者嘛。”

“与我何干？”

然后范闲就欣赏了一场天花乱坠的彩虹屁表演，手上不忘鼓掌捧场，面上依旧不为所动。

王启年见状一咬牙，一跺脚，露出一副壮士断腕的悲壮表情，范闲以为他要进行一番慷慨陈词，促狭起双眼摆出吃瓜看戏的姿态，“不然咱俩打个商量，赚的钱你二我八，这样如何？”

“就这？！”范闲险些一口老血吐在他小商小贩讨价还价的市井嘴脸上。

王启年以为条件没谈拢，发动起以退为进的进攻模式，“呃——要不你三我七？你四我六？你……”

“停停停！”范闲实在没功夫跟他浪费时间，他一个正经二世祖能差这点儿钱？搞文学创作纯粹出于热爱，比起月票他更在乎的是跟读者真情实感的文字交流，岂能助长盗版肆意横行，“您还是别打我这书的主意了，这事儿没得商量。倒不如发条公告让你那些用户们去正规网站支持我的作品，就当是你向我陪不是了。”

舌灿莲花如王启年也不敌小范公子的油盐不进，虽然盗版资源的买卖做到头了，但不妨碍两人自此交下了朋友。范闲发现王启年此人确实有趣，除了盗版资源，代购微商做得也是风生水起，他跟范思辙的铁公鸡程度谁能更胜一筹他至今无法作出定论，只是暗地里谋划着何时让他俩正面较量一局，以抚慰他邪恶的求知欲作祟。

为期两周的军训正式开始，打破了范小爷对美好校园生活的全部幻想。艰苦卓绝的军训环境让他半点旖旎心思都没有，被高达搀扶回房间便倒头就睡，睡意昏沉间还能感受到高达为他脱衣擦脸，却连张张嘴皮子说声感谢的力气都没有，一周下来黑得跟非洲野猴子似的。

“什么？！”范闲瞬间炸开的音量迫使那话那头地范若若将通话模式改成免提，“你说庄教授今晚六点在北齐大学有一节公开课？你这消息靠谱吗？”

“哥，我既然能打电话通知你，这消息肯定经我核实过，千真万确。”范若若笃定地说。

如果情绪可以实体化，路过的同学就能看到此刻范闲身边洋溢着无数的快乐分子。

他匆匆跟妹妹道了别，提起裤子就以百米跨栏的速度消失在厕所门口，全然不顾四周投过来的奇异目光，走向校门的路上还在为自己刚才跟教官请假时发挥的精湛演技沾沾自喜，转头就追尾了一个肌肉坚实的男人和他那辆破烂不堪的二八大杠。

“我——靠！大哥你是吃菠菜长大的吗？肌肉比石头还硬！”范闲揉着他遭殃的额头，对对面的男人控诉道。

“小兄弟，这话说的就不对了，”男人把自行车扶好，顺便掸了掸上面的灰尘，“天地为鉴，监控为证，分明是你自己撞上来的，我还没管你要精神损失费和车辆维修费，你倒先怪起我了。”

范闲嗤笑一声，“就你这也叫车？你抬着他去参加《天下收藏》也算是为古董事业做贡献了。”

“你这算车身攻击。”

“要不你随便拉个路人过来，问问他是不是跟我的观点一致？”

“……”

如果范闲懂得什么叫“凡事留一物，日后好相见”，他绝对会为自己今日的口无遮拦感到后悔。

事实上他很快就后悔了，在自己第一节体育课迟到的时候。至少在范闲看来，那张皮笑肉不笑的脸上写满了捕食者在抓捕猎物时的嗜血和残忍。

“大家好，我叫滕梓荆，感谢你们选择我的课程。从今往后为期一年的时间里，就由我带领你们上周四下午的这堂体育课，只要大家好好上课，平时分方面不用担心，但有一点，我这人一向赏罚分明，”滕梓荆的眼睛转悠一圈，最终落在范闲身上，“刚才那个迟到的，先绕着操场跑十圈，其余的人，跟着我做一下伸展运动。”

范闲哀嚎一声，他从滕梓荆冷硬的脸上捕捉到一丝报复的喜悦。

而顶着烈日跑圈的下场就是——范小爷光荣中暑了。

本来只是抱着捉弄心思的冤大头滕梓荆只得背着摇摇欲坠的范闲去医务室吊盐水，被了解情况后的校医劈头盖脸一顿批评，她说范闲吃饭不规律，严重低血糖，还有胃肠感冒的迹象，滕梓荆知道自己做错了，沉默着记下校医说的注意事项。一晃到了饭点，等他买饭回来后范闲已经醒了，脸色苍白地支在病床的栏杆上。

“校医说你现在最好吃些清淡口的，我也不知道你喜欢吃什么，就一样买了一份。”滕梓荆把饭盒放在柜上，将菜一一摆好，掏出筷子递到范闲手上。

范闲没接，“我要吃了这顿饭，你是不是就可以心安理得的预谋下一次怎样捉弄我了。”说话间还伴有两声虚弱地咳嗽。

“好心当成驴肝肺，”滕梓荆搬过一张凳子坐到病床跟前，对上范闲苍白的小脸语气不由自主软了下来，“这事我确实做的不对，我跟你道歉。可我又没说让你非要跑下来十圈，逞能的滋味很好受？”

“师命难违，不敢不从。”范闲哪怕吊着一口气也要回嘴顶回去。

“我看着就那么没人性？”

“你以为呢。”

几回合下来，滕梓荆算是怕了他了，夹了一口菜递到他嘴边，内心自责起来，“难受为什么不早跟我说。”

“你现在不知道了？”

“……”

滕梓荆发现自己说多错多，为了让范闲乖乖吃饭，最终选择了闭嘴。


End file.
